1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a color filter, and a display apparatus including the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a color filter for an electrophoretic display apparatus, and an electrophoretic display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, liquid crystal display panels using a backlight are mainly used as image display panels. However, liquid crystal display panels impose a large burden on users' eyes, and are not suitable for uses requiring long-time viewing.
Reflective display panels including an electrophoretic display layer between a pair of electrodes have been proposed as display apparatuses with a small burden on eyes. Electrophoretic display panels display characters and images by reflected light, like printed paper, and thus impose a small burden on users' eyes and are suitable for work that requires long-time viewing of the screen.
Currently, the main display method of electrophoretic display panels is two-color display, that is, black-and-white display, due to the structure thereof. However, multi-color display apparatuses have been proposed. In the multi-color display apparatuses, a color filter formed of three primary colors of red, green, and blue is provided on an electrophoretic display layer to achieve multi-color display (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2003-161964).
On the other hand, multi-color display does not always require full-color display, but there are uses for which three-color display will suffice, that is, white, black, and another color. Using a full-color display apparatus for such use causes problems that the color display becomes dim, and that display of bright white is difficult.